Iris the Dino Hunter
by Yamagata
Summary: Iris the Opelucid gym leader is left to carry on her gym on Unova. Soon, she is going to be having a more reptilian time at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I do not own Pokemon or anything in it. The first anthro dinosaurs Iris is going to meet are owned by Fossil.**

* * *

Opelucid Gym, Unova

A workout program was currently in session. Men and women were stretching their arms out. Their instructor was a 10 year old female with black hair and a blue leotard. Her name was Iris. "That's good, now push out the handle..." Iris pushed her arms out then her class did the same, "open the fridge." she brought her arms back to her chest and the class did the same.

After 50 push-outs, Iris put her slender arms on her tan thighs, then made her fingers touch her toes, then reverse. "Now touch your thighs then toes, and reverse." The almost complaining class exercised their hip and toe touching with the young gym leader leading them.

One hour later, the workout class was done and the 10 year old announced, "Okay, class. We're done for today."

Iris and Drayden ordered Chinese take out for dinner. The dining room of the gym where they were eating was like an Ancient Chinese courtroom. When they were done, Drayden went to his room while Iris was going back to hers. She got out her entire Pokemon collection and released every one of her Dragon-type Pokemon. First her Fraxure, then her Druddigon, Haxorus, Hydreigon and Salamence. Her other Pokemon she summoned were the Steel/Rock Aggron, the agile Rock/Flying Archeops, and the Water/Ice Lapras. Considering how private her room is, Iris took her leotard straps and slid them down for her Pokemon, revealing her small breasts.

"Do you guys like what you see?" The female gym leader smiled, gripping her breasts. Her Pokemon nodded.

She shook her body and giggled. "Now I know that love between humans and Pokemon is forbidden, but you guys are gonna love this." Iris brought the leotard down to her ankles and was now fully naked.

Iris put her right hand near her lips then giggled. "Well then, you Pokemon should know how private my bedroom is. Whenever there's know one else in this gym but me and you, I probably don't care if I go around here naked."

The naked little girl sighed at Fraxure then walked to it. Then she turned around and gyrated herself against the Dragon-type's frontal. It gasped then gripped her breasts. Haxorus and Salamence then moved up and toyed with her hard pink nipples. "Oooh! Very sexy of you."

An idea popped in her head. Iris jumped playfully onto her bed back first. She rubbed her now wet pussy for her Pokemon and sat up. "Who wants some of me?" Fraxure got up to her and started to rub her naked breasts. Next, Hydreigon had its center head begin eating away at the Dragon-type trainer's clit. Aggron and Archeops gripped her feet and started licking them.

Finally, Haxorus and Lapras got behind their master and rubbed her butt and back like they were giving her a sexy massage. The young girl began moaning loudly as her naked body was being groped. She gripped her Fraxure's head to keep it in line. "Ah, mmph, oh. Yeah. My Pokemon, do it to me like angels! Don't slow down, ha ha!" Iris shouted. The Pokemon continued to have their nightly free time with their trainer. While Drayden was the only other male in the gym, he was not aware that his partner was having sex with her Pokemon. Iris then eventually came.

She rested near with her Haxorus and Fraxure. 2 minutes after rest, Iris raised her legs then sat up with a smile. "Wow! Now that was a nice, human&Pokemon time we had." Fraxure smiled "Fraxure, Frax."

"I know, Fraxure. Since when could we be caught having sex?" Iris flirted.

Lapras licked its lips. "Lapras, Lapras."

Iris laughed then jumped off the bed. "Aggron, get my robe?"

The rock Pokemon went to the bathroom that was part of Iris's bedroom and came out with a purple robe. "Aggron." The rock-type gave the robe to the girl. She applied it and patted Fraxure's head. "I'm gonna go check on Drayden if he's sleeping already and I'll be back in a while."

With that said, Iris skipped down the halls until she reached Drayden's bedroom door. The tanned girl knocked and heard her gym's co-owner call out "Yes, Iris?"

"I wanted to check up on you, Drayden." Iris shook herself.

"Door's already unlocked, come in."

The gym leader girl opened the door and saw suitcases on the bed. She was shocked. "What is it?"

The elderly gym leader pointed to his suitcases. "Listen, Iris. I've got a big invitation to a martial arts tournament in Europe. I may be out of Unova for a long time."

"What about me? Can't I come along?" Iris was concerned about herself being alone.

"I'm afraid I can't burden you there. If I bring you, I could create an international incident!" The old Dragon-type trainer looked down. Drayden walked over to Iris and hugged her. "Just promise me, you will look after this gym until I get back. Keep the gym's business out of the red."

Iris decided to open her robe a bit to reveal one of her breasts. "So... What do you think of me without my clothes anyway?"

The elderly gym leader widened his eyes and admired, "Oh, Iris, you are already becoming beautiful. I have a safe all full of money. You can use that much money to make yourself comfortable."

"Well, Drayden... Take care of yourself in Europe. I'll look after our gym." Iris smiled like a sweet child.

She left the room and went back to her own room. Then, she put all her Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, except Haxorus and Fraxure. "Okay, wanna sleep with me?" The two Dragon-type Pokemon accepted the offer and got to their naked master's sides. Iris kissed her Pokemon romantically, "Good night, Haxorus and Fraxure." She closed her eyes and slept with a smile. An hour later, Drayden had already left for Europe.

5:00 AM

Iris was still sleeping naked with her Dragon Pokemon. She stretched her arms then moved to her side, clutching Fraxure. Suddenly without warning, the gym's intruder alarm went off. Haxorus wanted to check it out, but Iris held it back. "You wait here. I'm gonna go check it myself." She got her robe on then walked out to the halls.

The young Dragon-type gym leader walked down the hallways carrying a flashlight. "Who's there?" Iris called out. No one answered. She checked Drayden's bedroom and saw nothing. "Must've gone crazy."

Next, she checked the living quarters with the portrait of her deceased father who founded ran the gym with Drayden in his younger days. Nothing either. Iris next checked the kitchen and only saw pots and pans. She sighed and said "Better not be thieves and burglars."

She continued to search for whoever triggered the alarm next in the workout area switching on the light. "I switched off the cameras for this building and some security guards are still at their homes. If I had a Geiger counter capable of detecting-"

"Detecting what?" A voice said.

Iris turned and shrieked at what appeared to be a 6' velociraptor, standing on two legs and 4 fingered hands. This raptor also had large breasts considering it was female. Two of her toenails were big. The raptor was wearing street-girl clothing. "How is a dinosaur able to speak?!" Iris shouted.

The velociraptor girl put a hand up "No, don't! It's alright! I mean no harm!"

"I'm looking for someone who triggered the intruder alarm in my gym. Do you know where he or she is?" Iris requested.

The raptor sighed and said "I was one of the ladies who triggered the alarm. Name's Val C. Raptyress."

The gym leader looked up at the dinosaur's face. "Were you gonna steal my music records?"

"No we were gonna find someplace to sleep in." Val looked around.

"Aren't you supposed to be alone?"

"I'm afraid I'm not alone, this early morning." She smirked then turned her head behind herself. "Okay, you can come in!"

The gym leader watched as a group on women appeared, and they weren't even human but still in human clothing. The first of these females to enter was a 5' sabretooth cat. The next was a 5'6 triceratops with yellow skin, a black shirt, sandals and red short pants. The third to come in was an 11' brontosaurus lady with blue skin and white layer down the middle, and dots on parts of her body. Next came a 6' stegosaurus female with protective plates and was wearing military-ish clothing. The fifth to arrive in the workout area was an 8' purple skin Tyrannosaurus or T-Rex, cream layer of skin in the middle and exotic clothing. Another to come in was an 8' dilophosaurus, blue skin, purple stripes, 80's hippie clothes and earrings. The last one to arrive was a 6'3 deinonychus female with red and white skin and a revealing shirt and a skirt.

Iris looked at the dinosaur women in her eyes. "What I read about in sci-fi books is true!"

"Yeah, we're just trying to find a place to stay." the cat turned to the stegosaurus, "Right, Staci?"

Staci grinned at the human kid before her, "Would you care to welcome us here?"

"Okay, uh... you reptiles." The dragon-type leader nodded nervously..

The T-Rex woman stared, "We have names, I'm Tyra Reckks."

Staci introduced herself fully, "Staci St. Plates."

The triceratops pointed to her horns "I'm Cherri Topps."

"My name's Brenda Sawruss." The brontosaurus girl looked at Iris with a puppy face.

"I'm Kitti Belle." The sabretooth cat smiled.

The dilophosaurus shook her breasts and introduced "You can call me Tyni."

The deinonychus woman grinned, "Address me as Thorne, if you like."

Iris ran her hands on her robe not yet wanting to take it off. "It's getting kind of late an-" Val cut her off, "Can we see your bedroom, what's your name?"

"It's Iris, and sure." The little girl smiled.

The dino-women and the sabretooth cat followed Iris to her bedroom. She had already put her Pokemon in their Pokeballs. Cherri whistled at the size of the gym leader's quarters. "Nice length of the walls."

Iris yawned and told her new roommates, "Okay, time to close eyes and hit the hay. We got-" Kitti cut her off. "I suggest we show off before we go back to sleep."

The stegosaurus girl took off her upper clothing and revealed her breasts. "Kitti's right. We should strip out of these." Staci smiled.

With no one watching them, the dinosaurs and sabretooth feline took off their clothes. Iris, still in her robe watched in awe as these adult females revealed to her, their naked bodies. Tyni had both a penis and a vagina, making her shemale. Brenda widened her eyes, "What's the matter, shy, Iris?"

"It's... just that I... never slept with females before. I have slept with my Pokemon, sometimes clothed, sometimes naked." The tanned girl chattered her teeth.

Tyra chuckled and went over to the still dressed female. "Come on, let's get you out of this clothing." The tyrannosaurus sat down and untied the little girl's knot keeping her robe and opened it, leaving Iris completely naked. "Oh! Those are tiny breasts you have there."

"Right, you're right we should sleep naked for the rest of the early morning." Iris smiled.

"Not just yet..." Val giggled.

Cherri laid herself down on the bed. "Care to have fun with me?"

Iris looked at the women who wanted to see her try it. She next turned to Cherri who was displaying herself. "Don't want to tire out, but okay."

The naked triceratops spread herself then Iris crawled between her legs. The gym leading girl leaned in and began licking the dinosaur's juicy pussy. Cherri moaned lightly and ran her own 4 fingered hands on her breasts. Thorne brought luggages into the bedroom while the sex was getting on. "Please, go harder, Iris. Ah. Deeper into me!" Cherri moaned louder. She rested her legs on Iris's dark back while her sex partner was going faster. Tyni chuckled, "Cherri must be liking this shit." Staci smiled, "She's a very lucky girl." The triceratops then began to feel her orgasm building up like nuclear rods going out of control. "Fuck! Iris, fuck me harder! I'm- AAAAHHHH!" Cherri shouted as Iris made her cum. Dino juices blew out as if a nuke went off.

The two rested on the bed for a few moments before getting up and shaking their breasts. "So, did you like it?"

Iris giggled and flicked her right nipple. "This is a first time for everything, and I enjoyed it!"

"I agree we can be friends." Thorne smiled in all her naked glory.

The young gym leader girl yawned and got into her bed sheets, but left her breasts exposed. "Okay, let's get some sleep. I'll discuss where everyone sleeps and we'll have breakfast at sunrise."


	2. Chapter 2

The women in the Opelucid gym slept until sunrise. Iris was the first to wake up since she was still naked. Her first touch was Val's sensitive skin because the velociraptor was standing up.

"Oh, morning." Val greeted.

Iris rubbed her head. "I slept nice with a group of female dinosaurs, able to stand straight and speak clearly." Cherri stirred and turned herself to the young gym leader. "Glad you like our company."

Thorne stood over the 2 naked women on the bed. "I'll make the breakfast, is there a kitchen around here?"

In the kitchen of the gym, Thorne made pancakes, bagels and waffles. The girls went to the dining room. After finishing her plate of pancakes, Cherri eyed Iris and her looks. "You wouldn't mind taking a shower with me, would you?"

"Not at all." Iris giggled.

The two girls walked to the gym's public womens locker room. Cherri and Iris took off their shirts, but Iris herself was not wearing a bra since she was still a kid. The triceratops took off her own bra then slid her shorts slowly down her legs. Iris reached reached and touched the dinosaur's large breasts causing her to step back with a giggle.

"What's the matter, why so shy?" Iris was confused.

"Touching my breasties can come later." Cherri gripped her own breasts for a bit then took her panties off. Iris was next taking her own underpants off. "But hey, don't you find me more comfortable naked?" Cheri tapped one of her horns. Iris nodded with a smile.

Iris escorted the triceratops to a shower stall then they stepped in since they were already naked. Cherri turned on the hot water for the little girl then got a bottle of shampoo/body wash mixed from a shelf then a scrubby. "I think I'll handle you first." With that, she scrubbed Iris's perfect hair, then went to her neck and ears. While her face was scrubbed, the gym leader closed her eyes and giggled. The triceratops winked then moved on with washing her new friend's belly, before going for her breasts, getting her nipples tingled also. Next, Cherri sent her hand and scrubby behind Iris's back and scrubbed it there, before she moved on with her shoulders, arms, elbows and hands. "You must be looking very clean already." Cherri laughed. After that comment, she scrubbed the tanned female's arse then her pussy, and finished off with the legs.

Now all covered in soap, Iris rinsed off under the hot water that she felt was good. "Oh, Cherri, you're so beautiful when you clean up little girls while standing up."

The young naked girl took the scrubby and applied more soap to it. "Do you wanna sit down so we can make it easier?" Iris grinned. Cherri complied then her companion started by scrubbing her breasts. Iris then washed her belly while the dinosaur giggled over her belly button being soaped. The dark skinned young lady next took one of Cherri's arms and washed the shoulder, then the elbow before doing the hand and the rest of the arm. She next did the same with the other arm. Iris next soaped up her partner's vagina. "Don't forget my back." The triceratops smiled. She turned around so Iris could wash her back. Cherri's butt went next, then her tail, then her legs and feet. Lastly, Iris scrubbed the trike's face, neck, horns, ears and frill.

While Cherri rinsed off, Iris sat on the shower bed with her legs spread. "You know what's cool about 2 or more bathing together?"

"I know what is it, it helps save water without decline." Cherri said as the shower water trickled her body.

Iris raised her right leg in a sexy pose. "What do you like to do?"

The trike ran her hand on her breasts, "Whenever I'm at home, I play video games mainly old school and I have a laptop I made. At work, I have two jobs, one of them is a drawing model and a waitress."

Cherri went down on all fours. "Could you move closer to me?"

The still naked Iris slid forward. "Have it your way."

The orange trike-girl licked her lips and lowered herself to Iris's pussy lips. "Iris, I'm gonna repay you for early morning." Cherri chuckled then she began eating the little girl out. Iris began to groan loudly. Normally adults would moan almost quietly, but girls her age would have to moan loud. "Yes, Cherri, give your payback to me!" Iris reached and held onto her sex partner's butt while Cherri was licking her leg lips. The trike wiggled her tail as the shower trickled her. She sighed then continued with her vagina eating routine, until at last, Iris's orgasm gave way.

After recovery, Iris shut the shower water off and turned to Cherri who was getting towels. "It seems bigger is better."

"Oh, I'm beginning to like you, Iris." The triceratops woman giggled.

Just then, Staci brought in another triceratops. This trike was blue skinned on the outer layer and had white skin down the middle. She was 6'0 and her frill had a hole in the center. "Who is that?" Iris gasped.

"I'm Glenda Nightingale." The blue trike shook her already naked breasts.

Cherri walked up to the naked Glenda after drying off. "Nice to see you after visiting your club, Glenda."

"I hear that Staci wanted to show me around this place. And Iris here is rather cute for a nude little girl." The blue and white triceratops giggled.

Staci jiggled her own breasts for Iris. "Are there more bedrooms in this gym, Iris?"

Glenda smirked. "I'm afraid I'm not alone today."

Iris and the 3 dinosaur women came to the living room where Thorne, Brenda, Val, Kitti, Tyni and Tyra were conversing with 7,48 ft Tyrannosaurus woman, a 11,48 ft Diplodocus girl, a 6'1 female Parasaurolophus, and a red 5,74 triceratops big booded woman.

"So..." Iris went to the diplodocus and shook her hand "you came here with Glenda."

"We sure did, madam," the diplodocus introduced herself "my name's Sora Lanoro."

"I'm Janet Vanda." The parasaurolophus smiled.

The 25 year old purple tyrannosaurus girl, 1 year younger than Tyra pointed to her big breasts, "In case your confused, I'm Delilah Tyranus."

The red triceratops shook her breasts and announced, "You got to know Glenda, but you surely heard the name, Venus or Viv, if you like."

"I haven't uh... Venus, but thanks." The Opelucid gym leader girl giggled.

Tyra suggested something sexual, "Come on, show us how you strip even though you're a kiddy."

Janet eyed the little female. "Let's see it."

Iris put her hands on the bottom of her shirt. "Here it goes." She lifted her shirt up and threw it off, revealing her bare small breasts. She next threw her sarong cloth off of her waist. Iris pulled her pants to her knees then sat on her butt and completely but slowly took her pants off.

"Little more." Thorne was eager.

With that heard, Iris slid her hands in her panties for 10 seconds then took her underpants completely off leaving only her shoes. "Like what you all see? I'm naked." Iris smiled.

Sora looked on with glee at the little girl's nudity. "Wow! You're naked! This is my first seeing a female naked for me."

Iris giggled, "Now, let's go over who's gonna sleep where."


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Opelucid gym

Two figures masked in military clothing walked toward the gym building. One of the figures in red and 5'7 nodded to the other wearing black who was 5'10 and said in Russian "Who think she's inside, boss?"

"I think so, let's make sure the legend is true."

The first figured chuckled, "So You probably shouldn't fuck with her."

Inside the gym, Iris wanted to show the dinosaur ladies something in the main gym area. She brought her Pokeballs with her. "Ladies, you are about to witness creatures called Pokemon." She released her Pokemon all at once.

On one side, were the Fraxure, Druddigon, Haxorus, Hydreigon and Salamence. The other standing on Iris's other side were Aggron, Archeops and Lapras.

Staci, Cherri and Val were in awe. "So, those are your Pokemon." Tyra whistled.

Thorne smirked, "No shit. I wanted to sample 'em first hand."

"We'd like to test their abilities ourselves, If I may." Glenda the blue trike giggled.

The Haxorus growled. Kitti went "Eeek! What the hell is that?"

"You're about to find out. My Pokemon, you may free for all with those ladies there." Iris said with a puppy face.

The dinos ran at the Pokemon with yells. Cherri punched the Hydreigon on each of its heads, but was punched in the face by Fraxure. Janet and Delilah caught the Archeops by its legs, but it kicked them up, knocking them away. "First blood goes to ME!" Tyra straight punched the Salamence. The Haxorus got itself under Kitti and knocked her up, sending her dropping to the mat. The fighting continued, until Iris blew the whistle. "Okay, that's enough."

The group stopped the fight. "So, how are these Pokemon you mentioned earlier, Iris?" Staci asked.

"Pokemon fight different form regular human beings, guys. The average human being may use up 30% of strength. Pokemon however, are a different story. They could use any ounce of strength and abilities they please." Iris explained.

Sora chuckled and rubbed her long neck, "Just gotta watch my neck, or my head would be cut off by those Dragon-ish creatures."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the two Spetsnaz looking fellows from outside. The dinosaurs became surprised. They feared the Russians were gonna invade Unova. "Can't you see we're holding a training session?" Iris warned.

The red clothed figured asked in English, "Are you Iris of Unova?"

"I am, what do you want?" The dark skinned female minor rubbed her hair.

The red figure who's mask had a gas mask feature that was long. "Could we speak with you? In privacy if we-" the little girl jumped up and broke the mask, revealing it was a female orange Pteranodon. Next, she karate chopped the black clothed figure's mask. It cracked, revealing the head of a female Albertosaurus.

"So, you're girls, no doubt." Staci smiled.

The pteranodon looked at Iris, then her dino friends. "Sorry if I broke in rudely. I'm Elena Vostrokov." the albertosaurus introduced herself next "My name's Tanya Vaskev."

The gym leading girl giggled. "Oh, first I thought there were Russians, and the next, two dinosaur girls."

Tanya noticed the girls who were training with the Pokemon were stripping. "Does this sound odd, are you ladies nudists?" She said in Russian.

Iris was also stripping, "You both must speak pretty good Russian." After she was naked along with the others, "Yesterday, we had a nice orgy and though I may be short, I am a pretty sexy lady. And today, we've thought about us having sex with my Pokemon. Care to show what you girls got under those uniforms?"

The pteranodon and albertosaurus stripped off their uniforms. The bird-like dinosaur's breasts were 26C and the albertosaurus's were 30DD. "Like what you all see?" Tanya laughed.

"Nice curves, and a neat beak." Cherri flirted.

Elena knew her beauty was being witnessed. "Da, never once had I thought of showing it off before."

Iris then said, "Let's have some real fun in here."

The ladies then began to have their ways with the Pokemon. Tyni being a shemale, fucked Haxorus with the help of Tyra and Brenda. Staci was having a triple pleasure from Hydreigon, "Oh this is one of these times, wear the hooker doesn't pay the fines." The stegosaurus rhymed. Cherri, Venus and Glenda were rubbing their nudity on Salamence. While Iris was eating out Fraxure as her own pussy was getting eaten by Elena. The pteranodon's breasts were being groped by Tanya. Delilah and Janet rubbed the Archeops's neck and apologized "We're sorry for nearly plucking your damn feathers." Janet smiled. Aggron was rubbing it's paws on Val's neat raptor boobs. Thorne was thrusting her tail into Aggron from behind.

When the ladies all cummed 10 minutes later, they all rested on the gym mat. Iris got, so did everyone else. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna clean THIS up!" Thorne laughed. The deinonychus had never once thought of cleaning a floor from a mess she herself made.

Tanya kissed Cherri, then Glenda, then Iris. "Would you three like to learn Russian?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" The three acknowledged the request. Iris led the dinosaurs to her bedroom for a private Russian language. Elena was about to follow too, but Thorne grinned, "You, Elena, are gonna help me clean up!"

**Notes: Tanya Vaskev and Elena Vostrokov are my first OC dinosaurs in the story. They will also be in my other lesbo adventure story, Away For The Honeymoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thorne made Elena mop of the gym floor with a whip. She cracked it to keep her going. When the floor was all cleared up of the mess she and everyone made during the orgy, Thorne ordered "Come with me to the raptor's bedroom."

Elena did as she was told. As soon as she entered, Thorne pushed her to the bed. The deinonychus got on top of the pteranodon and shoved her pussy above her beak. "Hey, what the hell are you doin'!?" Elena got nervous.

"Fuck me, baby." Thorne snarled.

The pterodactyl had no choice but to accept. She pressed her beak on the raptor's entrance and slowly ate her out. Elena let her tongue eat out the naked red raptor who was gripping her own breasts which had ring piercings. While touching the red-white dino's ass, Elena saw a little chain piercing on Thorne's clit. She got worried, "Thorne, what is this? Aren't I-" she was cut off by Thorne lucking her head top, "My cute pussy chain. Pull it with your teeth and see what happens." The Russian-accented pteranodon clamped her beak on the chain piercing and yanked. This caused Thorne to groan and moan at the same time. Elena next began to finger the clitoris while still yanking the chain. Eventually, the naked raptor came.

They both rested for a few minutes. Then, the mother-like Thorne got on all fours and gripped her victim's breasts. "Enjoy?"

"You bet your ass I did." Elena nervously smiled.

"How's Little Miss Iris doing?"

Cherri and Staci were having fun with Iris and Tanya. The stegosaur pressed her already naked self on Iris while the triceratops groped on the naked albertosaurus. The Fraxure and the Hydreigon watched from a bedside. "Isn't it rather nice of us, three dinos and one human minor naked in bed?" Staci smiled. "Yeah, Staci. Just as fun." Vaskev grinned The yellow-orange trike shook herself in her own nudity.

Then, an idea popped in her head. Topps grinned and Iris, "Iris, I have this modeling thing I like to do. Wanna join me tomorrow?"

"What? Join you in modeling class at your school?" Iris jumped up with a smile.

The stegosaurus giggled, "Think of it, Iris, you and her in a sketched picture together."

"How about it? Join me tomorrow?" The naked trike shook herself.

The young dark skinned girl giggled and said, "Oh yeah! I'd love to pose with you!"

The next day, Cherri and Iris were in the university where Cherri works as a model. The students were anthros. As she posed with her back to the students, the trike was rubbing the naked minor's clit with her fingers. Iris gritted her teeth and was thinking "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! We'll get caught! We'll get caught!" and shut her eyes to try and shut it out. Cherri was thinking, "Must be cute to fuck you while we are naked in a public school." Before Iris could give into the pleasure, the bell rang.

Cherri stops pleasuring her friend and left Iris unsatisfied. The art teacher, an old goat said "You ladies can have a break."

The two walked around the hall while naked. They passed a 22 year old shark who admired "What a fine ass." An allosaurus woman who was 5'5 whistled at Iris's cute ass. "Couple more of nudity in school and we can all go to bed early." A black fox looked at Cherri's big breasts, "You should get a massage on those buns, more often." A porcupine lady looked at Iris's nakedness like a mother, "Aw, so cute to walk like that." Iris nervously giggled. Then, an all blue triceratops, 5'4 with claw scars on her back grabbed Iris's breast, "What a young site to reveal. I want that kind of beauty to be with me sometime."

Cherri giggled at the blue trike, "Maybe we can do so, after school."

Suddenly, the throbbing between the young minor's legs began to get the better of her. "Cherri? Finish me off please?"

The two go into the teacher's lounge where no one was occupying it. The triceratops gamer woman spotted an empty space. "Go behind that vending machine and fuck it till you squirt." Cherri flirted. The young woman did so and began to finger her naked pussy hoping to get her juices loose. The trike also told the nude young girl, "The excitement of a teacher finding us naked and exposing you a pervert will get it don much faster." she giggled. Suddenly, the bell rings and Cherri tells her mate, "Listen, the bells ringing, and we gotta get back to class now." Iris simply told her while still masturbating, "Not going back until I cum!"

Cherri licked her own hands and said "Want something done right? Do it your goddamn self!" She began to rub her mate's pussy. Iris moaned louder and moved her hands to grip her own breasts. "Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" Then, Iris splashed her juices from her pussy into Cherri's hand. This caused the minor to land on the breakfast machine. This short circuited the fridge. They both fail to notice it. "Now can we go back."

"Alright, let's go and apologize for tardiness." Iris smiled after getting up.

They both continued modeling naked for their classes until the end of the day. The two got their clothes back on when the trike and allosaurus from earlier came to them.

"Hi there, Cherri." The blue trike giggled. "I'm Gale Starkweather."

The allosaurus woman introduced "Name's Paula Guerra."

Iris offered, "Wanna see my gym?"

An hour later, Cherri and Iris took the two college students back to the gym home. They were in the bedroom for the trikes. Gale took off her clothes and showed her scars on her back. "Where'd you get those buddies on your back?" Iris smiled eagerly.

"Got them from a claw fighter from the Russian mob." Gale showed off.

Glenda jiggled herself knowing that she was also blue. "I kinda like a good trike to fuck sometimes."

Venus gave a pose, "Like my naked body?"

The also naked Paula smiled, "I must say, girls like triceratops and the minor lady are beautiful."

Since all the women were naked in the room, Cherri spread herself, "Join me on the bed?"

Gale giggled then sat beside her new friend. "While I finger her, wanna return the favor I gave you?" Cherri offered. Iris giggled with a hand near her mouth and touched her own flat breasts. "Sure. I'll join in."

Soon, it was wild. Gale was getting her pussy fingered by Cherri. The yellow-orange triceratops lady was being fingered by Iris in return for her school pleasures. The young lady was having her pussy being eaten out by Paula. Meanwhile, Glenda was eating the allo dino's pussy while her legs were hanging from the bed edge. Lastly, Venus was eating the blue trike club worker's clit while fingering her own. They all moaned their night away until they bursted.

After recovering, Cherri put her hands under her snout while sitting up. "That was still cute. Went without a bell."

Gale smiled at the young gym leader, "It was nice to finally get to know you, Iris. As I said, naked minor girls are very cute."

Iris pinched her nipples, "You are right, Gale. I usually find triceratops to have sexy breasts."

Glenda shook her tail, "If they offered 1,000 bucks to try and make you and a lot of dinosaur women cum, I'd eventually be a millionaire."

The phone answered and Cherri answered, "What is it?" a pause then she said "Of course, thank you."

After hanging up, she told Iris bad news, "You're moment when I made you cum knocked out the fridge of the college in the teacher's lounge. Then, the food went bad and gave the teachers food poisoning."

"What does that mean?" Iris didn't want to be worried.

"I'll be off tomorrow, and we can have lots of fun together!" Cherri cheered.

The trikes cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

Staci and Iris went to the poet's quarters. The stegosaur had got out a book entitled "Ancient Poetry of China". So the two decided to sit down on the bed and begin the poetry. "Little Iris, have you ever done poetry with someone before?"

"No, I was in school during poetry class, but did not want to cheat and do with a partner." Iris giggled.

The plated dinosaur told her dark skin friend, "Look here." She opened the book, "All this poetry here dates from the B.C.s to 1912. I have done some poetry for spectators and learned it at a young age."

Iris smiled. "What would you like to show off today?"

Staci began to read one of Zhang Jiuling's poems to Iris,

"A lonely swan from the sea flies,  
To alight on puddles it does not deign.  
Nesting in the poplar of pearls  
It spies and questions green birds twain:  
"Don't you fear the threat of slings,  
Perched on top of branches so high?  
Nice clothes invite pointing fingers,  
High climbers god's good will defy.  
Bird-hunters will crave me in vain,  
For I roam the limitless sky.""

Iris repeated without peaking into the book and told the poet, "Pterodactyls may roam the limitless sky if they like." She giggled.

"Indeed." Staci smiled then flipped pages to another poem this time by Li Qingzhao.

"To the tune of

IntoxicatedUndertheShadowofF lowers The Double Ninth Festival

Light mists and heavy clouds,

melancholy the long dreary day, In the golden censer the burning incense is dying away. It is again time for the lovely Double Ninth festival; The coolness of midnight penetrates my screen of shear silk and chills my pillow of jade.After drinking wine after twilight under the chrysanthemum hedge, My sleeves are perfumed by the faint fragrance of the plants. Oh, I cannot say it is not enchanting, Only, when the west wind stirs the curtain, I see that I am more gracile than the yellow flowers."

Again, the little girl read the poem without looking in the book. "Okay, now I can take my shirt off." Iris took her shirt off, exposing her breasts.

"This foreign poem stuff is really turning me on."

The plate dinosaur flipped to another poem, "Let's see if you can do this, written by the grand Cao Cao;

East of Jieshi mountain, I gaze at the blue sea.  
The water dances so gently, the mountain island towers.  
Trees here grow thick, a hundred grasses are lush.  
The autumn wind soughs, great waves rise up.  
The path of the sun and moon, seems to come from within.  
The splendid Milky Way, seems to come from inside.  
Oh, I am so lucky, to be singing my song!"

Iris read without looking in the book once again. She nearly messed up, but got it right. "Can I take my pants off now?"

"Go ahead."

The gym leader took her pants off; Staci saw a wet spot in her underpants. "I must be getting you wet."

Iris laid down and rested her arms under her head, "I'm already getting turned on."

Staci next moved on to another poem, this time by Li Bai.

"From a pot of wine among the flowers  
I drank alone. There was no one with me -  
Till, raising my cup, I asked the bright moon  
To bring me my shadow and make us three.  
Alas, the moon was unable to drink  
And my shadow tagged me vacantly;  
But still for a while I had these friends  
To cheer me through the end of spring...  
I sang. The moon encouraged me.  
I danced. My shadow tumbled after.  
As long as I knew, we were boon companions.  
And then I was drunk, and we lost one another.  
...Shall goodwill ever be secure?  
I watch the long road of the River of Stars."

After Iris read through the poem without peaking, she took off her underpants. Now fully naked, Iris smiled. "Wow, you really drove me off the edge."

Staci continued with the poetry teachings to Iris until she too had stripped naked.

"You know, I prefer having sex in public areas. I heard you have a swimming pool, care to try there?" Staci grinned.

Iris giggled. "Okay."

When the two came out to the indoor swimming pool, they saw Tyni with a leash around her fucking Thorne's arse. "Mommy! You sure it's alright doing it out here?" The dilophosaurus whimpered. Thorne groped her own breasts, "Aw yeah. You give it to me good, Tyni dear!" Glenda was also in the pool on a float relaxing naked. The dark skinned girl and the green skinned dinosaur got into the water without need for bathing suits.

Eventually, Tyni made Thorne cum. The deinonychus got up and patted her butt, "Now I'm gonna go get us a beer."

While the two girls splashed each other, Glenda laughed at them, "Oh you two are so funny together."

Iris looked at the blue trike, "Me and Staci?"

"No, you and Cherri. You make a sexy team." Glenda giggled.

While in the kitchen, Thorne opened the fridge and found a beer with a wrap of tin foil around it, "Who put that there?" She took the beer out and removed the cover. When she looked in the can, it was half empty. "Who drank my favorite live half?!"

Brenda answered as she was coming in for a beer too, "Well... Glenda drank that."

The deinonychus stormed her way to the pool again and yelled at the club worker, "HEY! GLENDA! YOU DID IT TO ME AGAIN!"

Glenda heard what Thorne said and swam to her. Iris and Staci took the bed-like float and began to make love. The blue triceratops stood for news, "What the hell is it?"

"You drank my live half, and left a dead half to me, didn't you!?" Thorne yelled. "Get down on your knees!"

The blue dinosaur whimpered then complied. "What do you want me to do, damn it?"

Thorne shoved her pussy in the triceratops's face, "Eat me out for that beer!" No choice, Glenda began to eat the sex driver's clitoris. She also grabbed the lady's arse and wanted to finger her, but the raptor flicked the hand away, "Come on, you prissy little schoolgirl! You're the worst ass pusher, now fuck me like a real trike!" Hearing it, Glenda drove her snout harder into Thorne's vagina. During this time, their tails were wagging sexually.

As Staci had Iris suckle on her breasts like a lollypop, something knocked the two off the raft. When the love making females resurfaced, they saw Cherri giggling. "Very funny, Cherri. Very funny."

"Of course it is. Trikes like me can have fun too." The yellow-orange trike giggled.

The Fraxure swam like an olympic swimmer. "Look at your Fraxure, she's enjoying the water!" Cherri splashed her own breasts.

At night 2:00 AM, Iris rested well with the triceratops in the nude. Suddenly, she heard Bach's Air on the G String coming from somewhere in the gym.

Iris woke up and walked towards the music. She saw two female mammoths with violins, one was 5'7 had 35E breasts, the other was 5'5 with 30C breasts. "Do you know what time it is?" Iris demanded.

"Well, sorry if we entered without permission, but we wanted a musical place to study our violin music." The taller mammoth said. "My name's Greta Stachel." The tall mammoth introduced, "I'm her sister, Brigitte Stachel."

The young gym leader smiled, "So you like Bach, huh?"

"Yeah. I like him, baby." Greta placed her arms between her clothed breasts.

Brigitte put her violin down and prepared to undress, "Mind if we take these off? It's your home."

The Opelucid gym girl nodded, "Do it. I'm watching."

The female mammoths took off their clothes and soon were naked like Iris was. The two of the them made late night love to Iris before joining her and the triceratops ladies in bed. At 7:00 AM, they all woke up.

At breakfast, Cherri asked Greta something, "So, what other cool violinists other than Mr. J. S. Bach are you studying and doing their works?"

The elder mammoth woman planted her breasts on the table and said, "There's Andrea Zani, Pierre Boulez, Bjarne Brustad, and a few others."

"Ha ha! She's a music fanatic." Iris told the purple 8 foot rex.

Tyra slapped her tail near Delilah's, "She must have a cute butt."

Sometime after breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Iris ran to it and opened it. It was a blue haired woman in skintight clothing, a black cape with shoulder guards, blue gloves with black rings, a blue little jewel above her breasts, and heel high boots also with black rings.

"Oh, hi. Here for practice?" Iris asked the lady.

The woman shook her head, "I'm Clair, a gym leader from Blackthorn City in Johto. I'm not here for workout."

"So, what do you want this morning?"

Clair came into the door. "I want to talk to you about something about to go down tonight."

The two gym leaders went to the living quarters. Clair explained the story, "At moonlight tonight, a big drug deal by the Russian mob will go down. The mob, the Bilyarsk family will deal 4 million dollars of cocaine to the Manzarano mob here at one of your harbors."

"Whoopee doo." The dark skinned gym leader laughed.

Clair leaned to her face, "Now, I'm gonna need some help to stop the deal from hitting the jackpot."

Iris looked around herself, and by herself with another gym leader, she said, "Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Opelucid Harbor

The Bilyarsk mobsters arrived in a jet. Some other mobsters arrived by car. A soldaty arrived in army clothing. He had a big bodyguard who accompanied him with a large machine gun.

"Good evening, Anatoly." An Italian mobster greeted.

The Bilyarsk soldaty, Anatoly Simonova tipped his beret, "Evening. Nice night for coke."

The big bodyguard presented cocaine worth 4 million dollars. "This is the cocaine your boss wanted, isn't it, tovarish?"

"No shit, Mr. Manzarano would love to sell this on the streets." A Manzarano mobster nodded.

The soldaty snuck his hand to go for a gun, "Now, we would like 4 million dollars."

The Italian mobster prepared to go for his case, "Okay, we're getting you the dough."

"Plus... tax." Anatoly warned.

Surprised, the mobster began to sweat.

Elsewhere, a Bilyarsk mobster was going to take a piss. He looked towards a wall and began to pee on it. He failed to notice a knife towards him from behind. The knife pierced his head and nose causing the mobster to drop dead. It was Clair who threw the knife.

Iris was surprised. "So much for a drug deal."

"Watch much more, and learn." The Johto blue head giggled.

An elderly mobster ran out and yelled "Help, we have an in-" but he was shot by an assailant. The killer had 80's rock-star style turquoise hair, yellow eyes fat lips with bright green lip-gloss, a band-aid over her noes, a few flower tattoos, leopard skin underwear, a jungle woman bra, a short neon purple skirt, a tight neon pink t-shirt, neon blue head-phones, dark purple converse, and a neon pink neck belt with a gold buckle around her neck.

"Who the heck are you, interfering in Pokemon trainer girl's business?" Iris prepared to throw a Pokeball.

"I'm the Boss, and I ordered by Argentinian mob to hit deal." The woman replied.

Suddenly, the intercoms went off, "Внимание, внимание. Злоумышленники были обнаружены в пределах склада. Они могут быть сотрудники полиции пытались сорвать сделку!" (Attention, attention. Intruders have been detected within the warehouse. They could be police officers trying to disrupt the deal!)

"Get your Pokemon ready! We could have company." Clair ordered.

Iris called out her Fraxure, Hydreigon, and Haxorus. Clair her serpentine Dragonair, and the Chinese dragon-like Gyarados. Several Russian mobsters came running to them. The Gyarados spun around in a tornado and shredded two mobsters. Hydreigon blew Flamethrower from it's left and right heads and the middle shot Fire Blast, burning a few Bilyarsk mafiya. The Boss took off her shoes and ran to 4 mobster. The Italian mobster tried to use a katana, but she turned it against him, then used it to cut down the three Russian mobsters.

Back at the deal, Anatoly heard noises of his fellow mobsters panicking and Manzarano mobsters panicking too. He pointed his gun at the Manzarano mobster, "I'm afraid we'll be keeping the drugs, anyway!" Anatoly killed the mobster with a headshot.

"Выходи с поднятыми руками! Положи оружие на землю! Сопротивление бесполезно! В случае чего - открываем огонь!" A Russian mobster megaphone warned.

"Not on my shift!" Iris yelled. Hydreigon devoured an Italian soldati.

When the group arrived at the warehouse gate, a worried mobster ordered, "Враг рядом сделку! Закройте ворота!" The gate began to close as the pace of a bicycle. Though Iris and Clair and their Pokemon were able to dive through, Boss's shirt was caught after it slammed. She got loose, but the shirt ripped apart, leaving her bra exposed.

After Iris's Haxorus and Fraxure killed a few more mobsters, the party found themselves facing a number of Russian mobsters with AK-47s. Before Anatoly could train his Makarov gun on Iris, his bodyguard told him, "Don't!"

The big bodyguard told the party who broke into the deal, "You've got a heavy knack for breaking into drug deals without knocking."

"What's your name buster?" Clair demanded.

"Me, devushka? My name is Gavril Gutsky." Gavril pulled out a huge _14.5×114mm_ DshK machine gun. "Now let's see... Who can I shoot down, first?!"

He spotted The Boss who was smirking, "Get THIS!" Gavril began firing the DshK at the criminal. She however evaded the attack by doing acrobatic back flips but the shirt was torn apart by the bullets. Iris began to realize how exotic and beautiful Boss was in jungle underwear. Enraged, Fraxure slashed one of Gavril's arms and killed 5 mobsters.

With that, Boss stole an RPG-7 and shot it at the big bodyguard, blowing him to bits and pieces. The group began to run off with Iris yelling "Catch me if you can!"

Anatoly clutched his bodyguard's remains and began to well up tears, but then filled with rage. "Let the wrath of Bilyarsk begin!"

Iris and Clair returned their Pokemon on their way hoping to find a way out. They saw a sports car. "Let's try MY car! I'm sure it can go very fast!" Boss recommended. Then , the three piled into the car and when it began to speed away, Anatoly's car began to give chase. He shot at the car with a Glock 18, shooting multiple bullets at it. While the cars turned hard corners, the bra of the Boss began to rip. The Boss was also firing back with an MP5 one handed. The soldaty shot off the driver front door when it opened suddenly. When the glass was hit, Iris took a Magnum from under a seat. She fired it at Anatoly's eye, piercing his brain and causing him to lose control and crash.

By then, the bra completely loosened by the force of the driving. It disappeared into the night. "Aw, what the hell?" Boss examined her naked breasts then stopped the car for a bit then forced off her panties, before continuing to drive naked.

"What if someone sees you driving naked...?" Iris asked in a worried state.

Minutes later, the car parked at the Opelucid gym. Iris and Clair got out, taking their Pokeballs, "Well, didn't mind being a civilian driver but have a nice night..." Boss smiled but Iris told her, "Maybe you should join me tonight."

The criminal African-American sighed, "Alright."

As they got into the courtyards, they were ambushed, by shuriken that landed near their feet. Clair turned to who threw them, a 5'10 Protoceratops with ninja clothing and 43DD breasts. Accompanying her were a 5'8 Helioceratops with Kunoichi clothing and a kusarigama. She had 30DD breasts. And lastly, a Bagaceratops with a blade yoyo, assassin getup, and 32C breasts.

Boss stopped them with an AK-47. The ninja dinosaurs stopped in their tracks, knelt down and lowered their heads. "Ah, where is this lovely Iris?" The protoceratops looked down.

"Right here!" Iris said in a sing songy.

"Aaaah." The assassins admired.

"My name is Shomura Sakazuki." The protoceratops admired the young beauty.

"You can call me Kagura Makimura." The helioceratops whistled.

The bagaceratops flirted, "I'm Onibi Satake."

The Johto gym leader stepped to them, "By the way, who asked for you?"

Back at the ruined drug deal site, the Bilyarsk mob examined their dead as well as dead Manzarano members. The don came in, he was 51 years old, had white hair, one green eye and an eyepatch. "My god!" He ran to Gavril's no longer beating heart. The don then saw a headless soldier. "Who did this?!"

"Don Alexei Bilyarsk?" An accountant asked.

"I need to find out who did this to my men." Alexei ordered.

Inside the gym, the dinosaur girls were having fun in the games room. Iris, Clair, Boss, Shomura, Kagura and Onibi came in.

"Ah! What took you so long?!" Tyra was worried. She ran to the little girl and hugged her.

Iris giggled and told her, "Me and this blue haired lady, Clair from Johto went after a drug deal by the Bilyarsk mob at a harbor. Bunchs of dinks, but we got a lot of them."

Glenda pointed to the ninja dinosaurs, "I trust you met Shomura, Kagura and Onibi."

"I did on my way in." The gym leader of Opelucid smiled.

"I paid them to guard you here at the gym." the blue triceratops giggled.

Cherri came to the gym leader all naked with a plate of cookies, "Guess what I made!" Iris, Clair and the Boss smiled.

The four of them ate the cookies. "I made those cookies for us by the way."

Clair stripped off her clothes for the dinosaurs. She then gripped her own big breasts, "As you know, I usually like it rough." She grinned. Iris also got naked too.

Just then, the dinosaur stripped naked and posed. "Like what you all see?" Brenda raised her right leg.

Boss and Clair gaped in awe and nodded.

Then the orgy began again. The dinosaurs were thrilled to see more humans than just Iris playing with them in their nudity. Staci and Janet enjoyed the most of it. Cherri and the other trikes were mostly enjoying Iris, but let Shomura the protoceratops join in by giving Iris a breast job on her pussy. Clair licked at Kagura's nipples like an ice cream and Onibi ate out Boss's pussy like there was no tomorrow. "God! I want it tonight!" Clair moaned.

The orgy was over an hour later. Everyone had their sex fill. Iris gave the ceratopsians a chance to sleep in her hotel-like bedroom. Clair got into bed with Iris and Cherri. "Wow, you like this? Sleeping with a triceratops?"

"Funny, and sexy." The dark skin gym master giggled.

The yellow-orange trike smiled and kissed her sleeping mates, "Good night sugar."

Boss was sleeping with Tyra and Delilah. "No shit. Ladies like this shit in a quickie, do they?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alexei was in his home in Siberia demanding the information form his men about the woman who attacked his drug deal. "Dr. Mikhail." The don called.

The scientist with safety glasses turned his head, "Yes, comrade Don."

"I want you to look closely at this girl." The old don showed a picture of Iris, "I need you to identify her, the one behind the killing of one of my soldatis."

Mikhail took the picture, "I'll try and get an ID on her." He bowed and went on his way.

* * *

Opelucid Gym

The Boss left, leaving a note saying "Thanks for the fucking time."

Iris and Cherri were playing the special Multi Fighter arcade machine. They were playing Dynasty Wars (by Capcom) while they were naked. "You must like games that were before the 2000s." The gym leader chuckled.

Shomura, Kagura and Onibi watched their ceratopsian mistress from a bed. "Look at Cherri go."

As she was about to beat a boss, Iris heard her front door beeper go off, "Drat." She prepared to leave when she told Shomura, "Take over for me."

Iris skipped to the door in the nude. When she opened it, she saw a tanned skinned woman in a dress and hair that reached the back of her chest.

"Hey there, Iris? Did you miss your mommy?" The woman flirted.

The young dark skinned girl gave an open mouthed smile, "Mom!" She hugged her mother for 10 seconds then released.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Iris asked.

The mother came inside as Iris shut the door, "Well, I came from South America and decided to visit this Pokemon country."

"How awesome of you, mom, wanna take a tour of me and Drayden's gym?" Iris playfully offered.

The mother chuckled, "If you'd like me to, yes." She next pointed her finger up, "And uh, you chose to be naked like my tribe does, huh?"

"Only on certain occasions." The gym girl giggled. "Oh and, what if someone calls you to talk business?"

The mother smiled, took out her cell phone and threw it on the ground, breaking it in half.

While the pair walked through the halls, Tyra peeked from her door. "I didn't think Iris had a friend with her skin color."

Iris and her mom first entered the workout area, "This here is the workout area. Where people can do weight lifting and stretching. I give stretching lessons usually, but I sometimes like to take off my clothes when there are no lessons."

"You sure like streaking around you and Drayden's gym, don't you?" The mother smiled.

"Mmmhmm, to be a nature girl in public place." The little girl giggled.

The two next entered the arcade game room, "Here in this arcade room, is a collection of games you may never find anywhere else. Drayden and I did have some arcade games from Japan purchased and we set them up with power converters." Iris explained.

"Is there Pac-Man even?"

"Oh yeah." Iris purred.

The next area we were taken to with Iris and her mother was the basketball gym, "Here is the indoor basketball court, where when there's not a Pokemon match I like to hold basketball matches."

The mom grinned, "Back when you were just a toddler, we played ball without protective gear."

"You mean rugby?"

"Yes, dear."

Next the pair went to the locker rooms. "This here is the gym locker rooms. Pretty place to walk around, no?"

"What's the next place you wish to show me?"

The two came into the gym leader's lounge. "This is the gym leader's lounge, where me and Drayden lounge and have snack, breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"If you and me were a family here, we could have dinner here." The mom chuckled.

A few minutes later, the mother and daughter went to the indoor pool. "This is paradise. You see this water? This is the indoor pool. I hold swimming lessons wearing a bathing suit, but if I'm alone I like doing skinny swimming."

"You mean naked swimming?" The mother asked.

"Yeah, don't need to wet my bikini when no one's around." Iris patted her breast.

The two looked at the outdoor pool, "That's the outside pool. Larger than in here anyway."

Tyra called out, "Iris!" The gym leader and the mom turned to the rex who came in with Val and Cherri.

"Is that a friend of yours, Iris?" The yellow-orange trike asked with a smile.

The mother pointed to herself, "Me, I'm Iris's mom. Eva. I'm from Argentina. Iris was born there, but raised in Unova."

"Wow! So I was born in South America?!" Iris gasped with a smile.

"Yes." Eva smiled. "I am the leader of a tribe founded by our ancestors. It's all female who likes being nude. We hunt much like indians, we hunt buffalo, sharks and even Pokemon. You were to be the princess of our tribe. You were much younger when this man, Drayden came and brought you here while I was on duties." The tribal leader explained.

Val jiggled her own breasts, "Name's Val C. Raptyress."

Cherri raised one of her naked legs, "I'm Cherri Topps, the cutey pie."

"Me? I'm Tyra Reckks, a fun loving tyrannosaur." The rex lunged and posed.

"Since I'm naked, wanna get those clothes off?" Iris suggested with a puppy face.

Eva looked around and replied, "Alright, honey." She grabbed her dress from the bottom and lifted it up before throwing it off. She had large breasts, and red, green and yellow tribal marks on her legs, her midriff, arms and back. "Do you like what you see, Iris?" Eva flirted.

"Yeah, mom!" Iris smiled.

Cherri moved in and licked the tribal mother's breasts, "If you weren't just as lovely as Iris, I'd be the king of Azerbaijan."

"Let's do this in the living quarters." Iris insisted.

"Okay, I'd love to see more of these... dinosaur friends of yours, Iris."

* * *

Meanwhile in Siberia...

"Comrade Don!" A soldaty came out marching to his don who was waiting for the name of the one who killed his soldaty in Unova.

"What is it, Chersky?" Don Alexei was asking over a cup of vodka.

Vladimir Chersky was a children's game master before he joined Don Bilyarsk's family as soldaty. His father was a rat exterminator who died when someone fooled him into trying to kill a rat with poisoned teeth.

"Your target's coming up now. Dr. Mikhail wants you immediately!" Chersky reported.

Don Alexei swore "I swear, I will find the girl who killed Anatoly in Unova, and kill her!"

* * *

In Opelucid Gym...

Iris, Eva and her current dinosaur company came into the living quarters. The anthro prehistoric girls were already naked there. They and Iris's favored Pokemon, Fraxure cheered when they saw Iris had a mother with her.

Greta stroked her trunk, "Wow, Iris. You have a mother after all!"

"I gotta say, both of you look beautiful and cute! You and your mom!" Janet shook her own breasts.

The young gym leader hugged her mother on her waist, "I'm gonna put on a little sex show for the ladies here."

Iris and Eva went down with the mother on top. The young gym girl began to grip her mom's big boobs. In response, Eva moaned and licked at her daughter's nipples. "Mom! What a sexy, ah, taste you have for me!" Iris moaned. The tribe mother let her daughter wraps her legs around her and let the young girl finger her clit. "You can do it, kid!" Thorne cheered. "Yeah! Give it to her!" Gale smiled. Eva arched herself up and went on her back so Iris could eat her out. "Like mom, like daughter." Tyni flirted. Eva manhandled her own breasts while shouting "Iris, do it harder to mommy! Make me cum!" Iris paused for a moment "You're the boss!" then continued munching on her mom's clit. "That's right. Do it like you've never dreamed.." Elena giggled.

Eventually, Eva came. Her juices splashed on her naked daughter's face. They both rested and sat up. "Enjoyed?" The dark skinned tribal leader flirted.

"Yeah!" The dinos and prehistoric mammals cheered.

Cherri and Glenda sat near the two. "Gotta admit, you both make a sexy incest couple!" The orange-yellow trike giggled. "We could have tribal women at my club, one day!"

"Fraxure, Fraxure!" The Fraxure clapped her hands.

Iris began to get sexually aroused, "So lets do it girls!"

This led to another fantastic orgy of the prehistoric females. Iris and Eva were getting manhandled by the ceratopsian ladies. Cherri was having the most fun of playing with both tanned ladies breasts. Glenda fingered Iris's pussy with joy. "Check it out. You gotta be so sweet, especially with your mom here." Glenda told the gym leader. Shomura thrusted her tail in Iris's arse. Meanwhile, Gale and Venus were licking Eva's feet and Onibi was having some time with the tribal leader's pussy. Kagura fingered the woman's ass like there was no tomorrow.

The Fraxure was having a sexual time with the rexes. Staci and Janet sandwiched themselves with the mammoths. Kitti enjoyed dilophosaurus's penis between her breasts, just as Val was getting into her ase with her tail. As Elena and Tanya rubbed themselves on Sora's frontals, the also long necked Brenda licked the diplodocus's breasts. "Good reach there, Brenda!" Cherri called out. The deinonychus played roughly with Paula.

An hour later, the ladies all had their sex fill.

When it was bed time, Iris and Cherri pressed themselves on Eva. "Wanna sleep with us, tonight?" The ceratopsians and Iris smiled sexily.

"Sure. I've never slept with my own daughter before." Eva kindly accept. "Just remember, I must return to my tribe in the morning."

* * *

Dr. Mikhail cheered as the file for Iris came up, "Yes! The boss will like this!"

Alexei came in, "Who is it!?"

"This is the bitch who whacked off Anatoly. Her name's Iris. A girl from Unova. Leader of Opelucid gym. Her co-leader is Drayden, daughter of a South American tribal leader. Born in Patagonia, Argentina. Emigrated to Unova. Won 4 tournaments, involving creatures called Pokemon." Dr. Mikhail reported.

The don smiled, "Tell my son to ready a demolition squad for tomorrow!"

* * *

Iris, Eva and Cherri were about to get some rest on one of the queen size bed of the gym leader's bedroom. The other ceratopsians looked at Eva's hourglass figure. "Neat mother and daughter couple, eh?" The Protoceratops girl giggled.

"I think we should sleep with breasts revealed, mom." Iris moved the blanket until only the breasts were uncovered.

Cherri told the other ceratopsian ladies, "Night girls."

She then kissed the mother on her nipples, "Bet I'll make you breakfast before you go."

"I'd love to, honey."

The gym leader kissed her mom's tribal mark on her back. "Night, mom." She and the others soon went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Iris, Eva and the Ceratopsian ladies slept well in the gym leader's bedroom. The tribe leader put an extra blanket around her daughter with a smile on her face. When at last it became morning, the mother woke up her daughter. "Oh, morning, mom."

Eva giggled, "Morning, Iris, my sweet flower." She fondled her breasts for her kid, "Did you love sleeping naked with me?"

"I did, mom!" The gym leader crossed her legs.

"Never missed a beat of it."

Iris laid back and spread her legs, "Back home, are you as slender as I am?"

"Why yes, dear." The mom went to her knees, "I pose for the tribe," she next raised a leg and placed her hands on it, "and I am a mother to them too."

"Before they all get up, lets have some fun for a while." Iris smiled.

She leaned in and began fondling her mother's boobs. Eva moaned, "Yeah, fondle 'em, my baby!" Eva wrapped her legs around her naked daughter, "Just wanted to add to the excitement." She began to shake her vagina during the breast fondling. The little girl giggled and continued by flicking her thumbs on her mom's nipples. "Oh mom, I'm gonna enjoy this all the more!" Iris licked between the milf's breasts and it caused her to arch herself back. Eva moaned loudly until she came.

The Ceratopsian girls got up and saw Eva and Iris panting. "You know, it's not easy, being a mom.." Eva breathed out.

"You do the right, ha, thing." Iris smiled after recovering.

The tribal mom was surprised, "Oh, morning."

"And a pleasant good morning to you too." Cherri giggled.

"Did you like the sleep? Especially with my mom around?" Iris rubbed her breasts.

"Sure did!" The Ceratops dinosaurs told their friend.

Eva looked at the time, "I have to leave at 10 AM so, let's have a little more fun before I leave."

Glenda got excited, "Rock on!"

"You're on, Eva!" Gale gave a wide smile.

Venus gripped her red yellow breasts, "Better late than never!"

Onibi licked her own breasts, "Yes way!"

Cherri jiggled herself then smiled, "I'll play along!"

Shomura and Kagura flirted, "You bet I could enjoy this!"

Iris and her mom then began pressing their pussies on each other. She allowed Glenda to sit down on her belly and shake her nudity. Cherri let the gym leader eat out her pussy. "Yes, baby! Iris, chew into me!" The yellow-orange trike moaned. Venus was enjoying Eva's breast pressing company. Onibi and Kagura sandwiched themselves on Cherri's own nakedness. Shomura riding Venus's back gripped her own breasts. The ladies moaned in their pleasure. Iris moaned in the yellow triceratop's clit, "Oh, I'm gonna cum!"

They all bursted.

After resting for 5 minutes, they gave the high breast. Iris, Cherri, Eva and Glenda gave the quadruple kiss. "Nice friendship sign." The red trike giggled.

"Thanks for marking it, Venus." Topps giggled.

Iris saw how dirty she was, "Maybe we should clean up."

The Ceratopsians went to Iris's personal bathroom with her and Eva. They got in the shower at hot water.

"When was the last time you showered under a waterfall, Iris?" Eva asked.

The gym leader wet her hair, and wiggled her butt, "When I was five."

"Oh, so Iris has used showers and waterfalls?" Gale was surprised.

"She has." The tribe mother smiled.

"I used washcloths and I didn't even use soap or shampoo yet." Iris dibbled her hands in soap and began soaping herself. "But it was rather fun doing it."

Glenda flicked her hands on her nipples, "I usually soap up in bare hands before work."

Onibi pressed herself on Eva, "Wanna make breakfast or would you prefer Iris?"

"I learned at culinaries anyway." The dark skinned little girl reminded.

Kagura slapped her dino ass for the others, "Yeah, after we're done here, we can all have breakfast."

Then, the dark skin ladies took their turns washing the other trikes. First Cherri, then Glenda, then Gale, then Venus, then Onibi, then Kagura, and then Shomura. "There, all done." Iris clapped.

"Good now let's go and get breakfast!" Gale cheered.

All of the dino ladies and Iris and Eva had breakfast. At 9 AM, Eva was already dressed, she patted her naked daughter, "Well, you have some good times with your friends here. And don't get into any trouble."

As Eva was driving somewhere, a Russian spotted her car, "We got her! Iris is in the car!" He radioed.

Eva came to a subway station after getting her ticket. She already had her plane ticket in hand. When the train arrived, she said, "If you can't trust some guys, who can you trust?" The tribal woman boarded, not noticing a blinking semtex.

Somewhere by a train bridge, someone was holding a detonator and being contacted, "Lev Ladislav. Iris is about to come by. Detonate when in sight." A mobster radioed in Russian.

Then, when the train came in sight, Lev dressed his detonator, blowing up the train. He cheered.

At the Opelucid gym, Iris began to make phone calls for tonight. She wanted it to be a big night in the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

Opelucid Gym

Iris was finished making some calls. Cherri walked to her human mate and asked her, "What are doing this evening?"

"I'm holding a sleepover. Private in my bedroom, with movies and popcorn." The gym leader giggled.

The yellow-orange trike was surprised, "Oh, can I watch too?"

Iris shook her head, "Maybe next movie night."

"Okay."

An hour later, Iris heard the doorbell. She went past the office and saw who she had invited. Some dark skinned females. One had a flower hairpin, a blue bikini bra and a sarong. One had a pink vest-like shirt, blue jeans, and her hair was tied into a bow. One had a red shirt, shorts and her hair had a ponytail back. One was older, had green hair, a bandana on the top of her head, and apron that was like her cape, her white shirt had pockets, her green pants had a belt that buckled the shirt and wore heel high shoes. The last one to arrive was a blonde 13 year old tanned girl with pink marks below her eyes and a Japanese schoolgirl uniform. The blonde jumped and did a kick which Iris blocked.

"Name's Kaolla Su, from the Kingdom of Molmol." The blonde dark skin giggled as she spoke with an Indian accent.

The saronged dark skin rested her hand son her waist, "Phoebe. Ghost trainer from Hoenn."

The green haired lady bowed, "Name's Lenora. All from around Unova."

"Lizabeth, one of the last of the People of the Water, living in Kanto." The pink vest shirted girl introduced.

"And I'm Claudina, a frequent driver of Sinnoh." The red shirted dark skin girl bowed.

"Well, I invited you all here, for a movie night in my hotel-like bedroom. I've got some movies from old Russia." The gym leader explained.

She took the girls to her bedroom. Thankfully, Cherri and the other ceratopsian girls were away. The first movie that was put on, was Father Sergius (a movie directed by Yakov Protazanov and belonging to him). After that movie, the girls began to feel their tops were sweating up.

"Man it's really getting hot." Lizabeth complained.

Iris giggled, "Then we can always take our tops off."

The girls took their shirts and bras off. Iris noticed that Phoebe's bikini bra was off and she took off her sarong leaving just a blue bikini bottom.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you wore bikinis, Phoebe." Iris was surprised.

"I'm just an exotic girl, that's all." The Hoenn trainer giggled.

Kaolla went off to make some popcorn. By the time it was ready, the next movie that was put on was The Battleship Potemkin by Sergei M. Eisenstein. And just as they were finished with that and The Extraordinary Adventures of Mr. West in the Land of the Bolsheviks by Lev Kuleshov, something got into Iris's head.

"How about we all get naked tonight?" The Opelucid gym leader suggested.

"You mean, all clothes off?" Kaolla was nervously smiling.

"Yeah."

They got their clothes off and they were fully naked. Lenora put on Aelita by Yakov Protazanov. "Oh that is one of my favorite movies."

They sat down and Lenora began to touch Iris's slender legs. "Mmm, you have gotten sexy legs, even though you're a minor."

"That's right."

"Then while we play those movies, we could pleasure each other." Phoebe insisted.

Kaolla moved in on the little gym leader and began gripping her nudity. "My my my. I never knew how sexy you became." The schoolgirl giggled. Iris licked the blonde dark skin's face. Phoebe joined in and kissed the gym girl's breasts. "You've really gotten into this girl sex thing, Iris."

"Thanks." Iris moaned then fingered away at the ghost type exotic trainer's vagina. Phoebe groped her own breasts, "Yeah, Iris. Give that little girlhood to me!" Lenora was smiling over letting Lizabeth and Claudina sexing her.

"My ex-boyfriend could do no better than this." Claudina said as she munched on Lenora's pussy.

Lizabeth turned away for a bit and giggled, "Adult women must enjoy it, being pleasured by younger nude women."

As they neared their climax, Don Alexei left a voice message, "Miss Iris! I want my 3 million rubles you stole from me!"

"Oh, he's just crazy. Don't believe him." Lizabeth recommended.

The little gym leader giggled, "I believe you."

The next movie they were putting on was October: Ten Days That Shook the World by Sergei M. Eisenstein. They did not see they were being watched.

From a security room, Cherri and the other ceratopsians were watching the orgy while fingering each other and giving tribadism to each other..

The next two movies put on after that were Mother and The End of St. Petersburg by Vsevolod Pudovkin.

Now there was a change of positions. Iris was not groping Lenora's breasts while her ass was being eaten by Lizabeth. The descendant of the Water People was also fingering herself with sexual pleasure. Phoebe and Claudina were sandwiching themselves on Kaolla's still naked form. "Oh yes! Suckle on that baby!" the blonde moaned. "No kidding, I'm wondering if you are good at girl & girl sex, Iris." Lenora laughed. Phoebe looked at the tv, "Those were some of my favorite movies in school."

The last silent movie put on was Zvenigora by Alexander Dovzhenko.

This time, Iris was sandwiched between Phoebe and Claudina while she was fingering the ghost-type trainer's clit. The exotic trainer licked the kid's forehead and flicked her nipples. Lenora had Kaolla and Lizabeth sandwiched under her adult body. "Hope you can endure this." The museum head smiled. Iris moaned loudly due to her age and grabbed Claudina'r right breast. "That's right, you can handle it, kid!" Phoebe shouted. "Yes! Oh, goddess! Girls, make me burst!" Iris moaned. Eventually, the girls all came. Their juices made a mess of the bed.

The movie marathon was done. By then, it was 1 AM. All the others began to sleep, but Phoebe kissed Iris on her lips, "I have a mom like you too. She's from India."

"Oh yeah. I'd love to see her like my mom." The gym girl giggled.

"Not right now. Let's get some sleep." Phoebe smiled then rested Iris's head on her breasts for a pillow.

In the monitor room, the ceratopsian girls decided to sleep there, knowing that Iris may not want to be disturbed.

**Notes: Kaolla Su from Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu**


End file.
